


ill follow you to the end and back

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Sad Porn, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have happened. Lucifer knows this, Gabriel knows this. They both know it, deep within their hearts that it shouldn’t have happened. But it still does, every few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill follow you to the end and back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta reader [Aisha!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roars_in_public/pseuds/roars_in_public) And lots of thanks to the lovely [Schwarzweis](http://schwarzweis.tumblr.com) for inspiring me to start writing this pairing again. 
> 
> Cross posted from my [tumblr](http://sidekickbucky.co.vu).

It shouldn’t have happened. Lucifer knows this, Gabriel knows this. They both know it, deep within their hearts that it shouldn’t have happened. But it still does, every few weeks. Gabriel will appear to his brother, the burnt through vessel looks so ragged and destroyed every time he comes. He is not cruel, nor is he completely emphatic. But Lucifer is his brother, God damnit, his brother in soul and spirit, in these human bodies they claim as their own.

And still, Lucifer greets him with a simple kiss, on his forehead, lips searing like frostbite, and Gabriel must stifle back the tears because it’s  _not fair._  Lucifer has no right to be so kind to him; Lucifer has no right.  _He has no right._

But still Gabriel lets him, hands grabbing onto the dark blue shirt and letting instincts take over. He lets Lucifer kiss down his face, across his nose and each of his eyelids.  _He’s too gentle; it’s not fair._  Hands covered in bleeding burns reach up to Gabriel’s throat, rubbing his thumb over his Adam’s apple and feeling the grace, the pure unadulterated power thrum under it.

“Gabriel…”  _No shut up don’t talk._  Gabriel refuses to hear it, knows if he lets Lucifer get another word in, the younger will join him. Yes, Gabriel loves his humans and he loves Sam and Dean and all the other troublemakers but this is Lucifer, this is his brother, this is the archangel he admired and aspired to be the favourite of. And so Gabriel is kissing his brother, softly, gently and the fallen angel simply cards his hands ( _not fair too kind)_ through Gabriel’s hair and scrapes his blunt nails against his scalp.

Lucifer kisses Gabriel gently, and it’s too soft and the younger archangel is pushing, swiping his tongue across the older archangel’s lips and Lucifer takes the hint and plunges his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth. The brunet doesn’t want the softness, because it’ll just make it harder for him to leave, make it harder for Lucifer to plead with him.

And so when Lucifer’s hands find his brother’s over-shirt, Gabriel throws it to the side. And Lucifer is unrelenting,fingers slipping up under the red shirt and the younger archangel almost lets out a noise because it feels like Arctic winds are nipping at his skin as the lithe fingers run up his chest and the shirt is discarded.

Only then does Gabriel help his brother out of his own clothes and they kiss again, broad chests pressed against one another as Lucifer is pushing his baby brother back on the table, running his broad tongue down his neck and  _stop being so gentle._

“Just fuck me, Luce.” Gabriel breathes and Lucifer looks at him with those blue eyes, the power behind them singing, like Lucifer used to, and filling the iris and  _no stop stop stop._

“Gabriel, we need to talk.” Lucifer begins and no, Gabriel isn’t listening to his big brother and he is kissing him again, grinding the palm of his hand against his brother’s front, biting and sucking at the plump lower lip he pulls into his mouth.

_I can’t listen to you…_

Gabriel undoes the button and zipper to Lucifer’s jeans as the other archangel does the same to his and the smaller man shifts until they’re off and he’s lying naked, legs wrapped tightly around his brother’s waist.

_Because if I listen to you…_

Cold probing fingers are slicked up and pushed in and there are plenty of hitches in breathing, with the occasional gasp and whispered name.

Lucifer fucks slowly, hips dragging out deliberately, before snapping forward, and each snap, each thrust bring another noise and Gabriel is entranced, always wanting more and more of it, but unable to get any more friction because he won’t move like he needs him to  _(faster,_ he wants to say but the word catches in his throat and refuses to come out.) Gabriel needs for the soft kisses and gentle touches to be all a dream; he  _needs_ for the devil to be cold and heartless and  _not his brother_. He needs Lucifer to hate him and not need him.

He doesn’t need the feel of a hand sliding into place with his as the elder picks up the pace and Gabriel’s long legs are tightening around his brother and he  _needs_ this, he needs Lucifer, he needs this debasement and debauchery. But he squeezes the hard hand, and gasps out his brother’s name, his true name, and he can feel the heat coiling, toes curling, body taunt like a bow string pulled too tightly.

_Because if I let you in…_

Lucifer whispers his name, and that’s all he needs, not even a hand on him, he just needs to know that his big brother is there and Gabriel is coming, clenching tight and releasing the tension, loosing the arrow of lust and love and carnal instinct. And he cries out for the older archangel, and everything is suddenly so clear to him and it’s too much and he can feel the pinpricks of light from the halo and his wings and his grace and  _it’s way too much_ , and it’s too holy and too real and it’s _not fair._

_Because if this becomes something more…_

Lucifer follows him, groaning out his name and Gabriel watches his brother arch, body tight as the tension and worry melts from his face and it’s  _pure_ and he’s beautiful and when he softens and leaves Gabriel’s body, he’s unsure of what Gabriel wants from him. But Lucifer sits beside his brother, stroking his hair, and brushing strands from his eyes before speaking.

“I do love you, brother of mine… Won’t you come with me?”

 _I can’t…._  “No.” It’s soft, feeble and Gabriel avoids looking at him. But his brother is the silver-tongued angel and he can convince any.

“Gabriel, please…”

“I said  _ **no.**_ ”

_Because if we become more than this…_

_I’ll follow you to the end and back._


End file.
